The present invention relates to a control for gas appliances, such as gas ranges, and more particularly relates to an integrated control valve that integrates the function of a gas pressure regulator, a manual shutoff valve and a solenoid operated gas valve.
Conventional controls for gas appliances, such as gas ranges, gas clothes dryers or gas water heaters, provide a regulated control of an unregulated gas supply. For example, with respect to a control used for gas ranges, an arrangement may have a single gas inlet from which an unregulated gas supply is connected and two outlets, which provide a pressure regulated gas supply. One of these outlets provides a direct connection from the output of the pressure regulator and is commonly used to provide a constant supply of gas, such as to the top burners of a gas range. The outlet is typically configured for some sort of pipe fitting to carry the gas to the top burners. The other gas outlet, when employed with a gas range, typically supplies the oven burner with gas. The gas from this outlet passes through the manual shutoff valve and then a solenoid operated gas valve. The manual shutoff valve is required to allow the user to manually shut off gas supplied to the solenoid valve in case of a malfunction.
In conventional arrangements, the solenoid valve is a separate component from the gas pressure regulator and manual shutoff valve. Hence, the solenoid assembly is external to the gas chamber and is exposed to the external environment and high operating temperatures. A high operating temperature of the solenoid assembly will cause degradation in the holding force performance of the solenoid assembly. Furthermore, an external solenoid assembly requires an intermediate substrate between the armature and the coil to seal the gas. This increases the distance between the coil and the armature of the solenoid, thereby reducing the magnetic coupling.
Another disadvantage of conventional constructions is that the coil is exposed to potential mechanical damage during shipping and handling. In order to avoid such mechanical damage, externally mounted coils are protected or encapsulated by a tape, adding to the cost of the control valve.
There is a need for a gas control valve that integrates the functions of a gas pressure regulator, manual shutoff valve and solenoid operating gas valve, but in a manner that reduces the degradation in the holding force performance of the solenoid valve, provides a superior magnetic coupling to the armature, and reduces the potential for mechanical damage during shipping and handling.
These and other needs are met by embodiments of the present invention which provide a control valve with integrated solenoid valve and regulator for gas appliances, comprising a cast body having a casting configured to receive a solenoid valve. The control valve includes a gas pressure regulator and a shutoff valve mechanism on the cast body. A solenoid valve is received in the casting so as to be internally mounted in the control valve.
The internal mounting of the solenoid valve within the casting allows a solenoid to be inside of the gas chamber rather than external to the chamber. This keeps the coil from being exposed to the external environment. As a result, the coil can stay cooler than those coils mounted externally because the gas flows around the assembly and cools it. The lower operating temperature reduces degradation in the holding force performance that can be caused by high temperatures.
The arrangement of the invention also allows for a superior magnetic coupling to the armature. The present invention does not require an intermediate substrate between the armature and the coil to seal the gas, which would increase the distance between the coil and the armature and reduce the magnetic coupling. Instead, a small solenoid can be used to attain the desired amount of force.
Furthermore, the arrangement of the solenoid valve received in the casting so as to be internally mounted within the control valve prevents the coil from being exposed to the potential for mechanical damage during shipping and handling. This avoids the need for protecting the coil with a tape, which would lead to additional costs.
The earlier stated needs are also met by other embodiments of the present invention which provide a gas control valve having a single cast body with a gas pressure regulator and manual shutoff valve mechanism. The gas control valve includes a gas chamber formed by the cast body, and a solenoid valve assembly with a coil and armature enclosed within the gas chamber. A cover seals the solenoid valve assembly within the gas chamber. The gas control valve has a gas inlet and a first gas outlet formed by an outlet of the gas pressure regulator. A second gas outlet of the gas control valve is formed on an outlet of the cover. There is a gas flow path from the gas inlet through the manual shutoff valve, the solenoid valve assembly and the second gas outlet. The solenoid valve assembly controls the flow of gas through the second gas outlet.
The foregoing and other features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.